


Teach Me

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, bc listen sometimes you just forget your friends have last names, bc of course he would, but I made sure to include that wade would murder for peter, just a mention of peter and wade's relationship, reader doesn't realize pietro shares a last name with wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Anon wanted a wanda x reader, where wanda was the teacher, but I wanted a legal relationship and altered the prompt to make wanda a grad student that subs for the professor lmaoThe class was boring, but if she was the one teaching, you wouldn't mind abandoning your 2-hour nap to listen to her talk.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this req and was like...how can I make this legal? LMAO - so grad student Wanda (25) and reader (22) bc y'all can bet ur asses that I too fawn over cute ga's @ uni lol (also I had a version of this fic halfway done and I decided to rewrite it all smh @ me)  
> Anon Req: WANDA X READER WHERE WANDA IS HER TEACHER GKDJSJ  
> as always, hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> Cheers!

"So (Y/N/N), are you ready for Professor's Rogers' class?" Peter grinned as you immediately groaned at the mention of your American History professor and your least favorite class.

You took a sip of the iced coffee Peter bought you as you rolled your eyes, "I don't know how you convinced me to register for this class, it's so boring, and he talks about history like he was actually there".

"You really think it's boring? I always thought it was interesting how Rogers teaches it like he was actually there". Peter pouted as he recalled the different stories their professor had told them about the wars.

"Pete...I would literally rather watch paint dry", you let out a sigh and entered the lecture hall, waving at the few classmates that said hi to you both as you made your way to your usual seats.

After taking your seats, you continued to drink the coffee as you watched other students walk in and take their seats and laptops or notebooks out, resting your head on your free hand, already tired from the environment in the room.

"I wonder where Mr. Rogers is today? Do you think he's okay?" Peter looked around the classroom for any sign of the professor when the clock indicated it was time for the start of class.

Thankful to have a few more minutes without hearing the older man drone on about American History, you rested your head on your desk, getting ready for a hopefully 2-hour nap to last you through the lecture.

After successfully droning out Peter's worried comments about your professor, you were about to fall asleep when a loud bang and the echo of heels walking through the hall made you shoot up in your seat.

When your eyes caught on to the figure that stood where your professor usually took his place, you couldn't believe your eyes.

"Peter, please tell me you can see the actual goddess standing at the front of our class right now", you whispered to your friend, your eyes never leaving the woman that had just walked in and caught your attention.

He chuckled at your comment, but before he could reply, the woman spoke, her voice easily filling the classroom like music to your ears, "Good afternoon class, I'm Wanda Maximoff a grad student under Mr. Rogers and I'll be filling in for him for the next three weeks."

"Uh hi, Miss Maximoff? Is Mr. Rogers okay?", Peter held up his hand and was quick to voice his worry.

Wanda's eyes slowly traveled up the rows of seats and paused on you for a second before smiling at your gaping mouth (and probably blushing cheeks) and looking at Peter to address him, "Don't worry, everything's fine, the department just forced Steve to take an early vacation".

And if you thought your cheeks weren't blushing and red when she walked in? They most definitely were, now that she had smiled at you before answering Peter.

Your thoughts were racing, she definitely had to have noticed you fawning over her by the smile she gave you before answering him. You just had to have been gaping while Peter asked a question. You just had to be embarrassing...

"Oh, shit", before you could even think to stop it, the whisper escaped your mouth, causing Peter and the other students around you to start laughing, bringing the grad assistant's attention back to you (or your corner of the hall).

Her eyebrow quirked up before she flashed another cool smile, "Pardon? Is there a problem?"

Peter quickly kicked your leg to bring you back to reality, answering her as your friend continued to laugh at your actions, "No problem at all Miss Maximoff, I swear".

"Alright then, let's get through the next two hours, shall we? I'll take attendance right now, and please, call me Wanda", another smile was directed towards you, and you swear you would've fainted at how unreal the sight was.

Without thinking, a smile crept onto your face and stayed there as she made her way through the list quickly, looking up at each name to connect a name to a face. When she got to yours, there was another smile to mirror your own before she went back to the list.

Safe to say, you've never been more awake or alert in the class. 

Peter was beyond amused when he realized you weren't going to use the class to catch up on sleep like you usually did.

For the first time in the history of you being enrolled in that class, the two hours had passed quickly, and you actually took legible notes rather than doodling in your notebook or sleeping the whole time.

From the time class was over to when you met up with your other friends for lunch, Peter's grin never left his face, excited to expose you to your other friends, opening with your actions instead of a 'hello' like everyone else, "yOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT (Y/N) DID TODAY IN CLASS".

"Ah yes Peter, hello to you too, (Y/N), I'm sorry you have a class with him", Shuri laughed and moved her bag so you could sit next to her while Peter took the seat beside MJ, who was already grinning, ready to laugh at you.

You rolled your eyes as you took the seat beside Shuri, "afternoon pals, I guess we're diving straight into embarrassing me today."

Peter quickly waved you off as he turned to the two others at the table with his grin, "(Y/N), was checking out our sub for the American History class we have with Rogers, the grad student's name is Wanda and I don't think I've ever seen (Y/N), ever pay so much attention to a class before?"

The moment Peter finished, your other friends looked at you and laughed at the scowl you had, MJ's grin was bigger than you've ever seen it before, "aw our (Y/N/N) has a crush? I'm actually hurt that we weren't there to witness this."

"Okay listen, anyone with eyes would've reacted the same way", you bit into the sandwich you made that morning before grabbing some of the food in front of MJ, "Pete just doesn't have the same attraction to women."

"No way, (Y/N), you're not distracting us with my thing with Wade", Peter laughed before throwing a cookie into his mouth.

"We're already used to Pete's relationship with Wade and their old-couple tendencies (Y/N)", Shuri laughed with MJ as you groaned for maybe the 100th time that day, "but you and this sub? I have a feeling this is a romance for the books."

"You're all incorrigible", you already knew this was going to happen when Peter noticed you checking out the grad student, but it didn't mean you were prepared to deal with it.

MJ took a picture of your grumpy face and laughed before she sent it to your other friends, "want to know what isn't? Your relationship with this mysterious and I quote "goddess" grad student."

You froze at the term you used to describe Wanda and didn't remember you or Peter using the term when you sat down at the table. When you realized Peter had texted your friends during class, your head turned towards him, "I can't believe you told them, I'm going to murder you PETE."

"If you murder my boyfriend I have to murder you in revenge, you know that right?" Wade, Peter's boyfriend and the local CFD (child and family development) major in your group of friends, laughed as he wrapped his arm around Peter defensively.

"I thought we were friends Wade", your eyes narrowed at the newest addition to the table and sighed, "why is everyone turning against me, I was having a great day."

"Because you spent your last class of the day checking out the sub?" Peter offered with another grin, and the table laughed as you groaned and hid your face in your hands.

The next two weeks passed by in a similar fashion, walking into your American History class dressed as nice as you could while still passing with a casual look, admiring Wanda and taking in every word she spoke during the lecture. Then after class, Peter exposing you to whichever of your friends were free for lunch.

Mr. Rogers would probably kill you if he knew, but you learned more about American History in those weeks with her than in your whole time with him. You could learn anything and everything if she could teach you.

You hung onto each of her words as if they were her last, like a thirsty traveler finding a small pool of water in a desert. Savoring every bit of it while taking in as much as you could.

Maybe that was why her last words to the class stuck with you, Wanda's voice as clear as day in your memory, "well class, I'll admit, these past three weeks with you have been amazing, but Mr. Rogers is coming back next week and I'll be back to sitting somewhere on campus looking at your names on the papers he gives me to grade."

Her eyes wandered the class as everyone voiced their sadness at her goodbye, and you swear her eyes stopped on you before she continued again with a sad smile, "I'll be honest, I'll miss seeing you."

Your breath hitched as she dismissed the class and quickly escaped the room as the clock marked the end of the designated class time. Her goodbye had left you feeling dejected, but most of your classmates felt the same way, she had breathed a new life into the class after all. 

So why couldn't you stop thinking about her?

You always toyed with the thought of trying to flirt with her in class to see her reaction, some stupid line like, 'if all my professors were as pretty as you, I'd have no problem staying awake in class', or even the classic, 'if you were my homework I'd slam you down on a desk and do you without hesitation'. 

But those lines were so childish, and Wanda was someone that deserved better than gross come-ons. So you opted to smile like an idiot when her eyes fell on you, and take in her words like they were the world to you.

The rest of the day passed by in a blink of an eye, you weren't really present for whatever conversation happened during lunch with Peter and the others, thoughts wandering back to the grad student you would probably never see again.

You groaned from your bed as you watched your older friend look through your closet for an outfit for you to wear tonight, at his urging to move past your crush, he had organized a blind date for you, "Piet, do I really have to show up tonight of all nights? These blind dates of yours never end up well for me."

Pietro laughed at your immediate disdain, "Aw c'mon (Y/N), I have a really good feeling about this one, just trust me."

He thought back to the last two blind dates he had set you up with, one of which ended with you taking the girl to the hospital for appendicitis, and the other ending with you covered in cold water the girl and her ex-had made up and decided to be mean to you for the hell of it.

Maybe he didn't set you up with the best people, but how was he supposed to know every little detail about them?

"I do trust you, that's the problem", you laughed as you thought back to the last two dates like he did, "I don't trust the girls you try to set me up with."

One look at the grin on his face, and you knew he was happy with the outfit he had pulled out for you, "I'm sure this will be one last blind date I'll set you on."

After throwing you the clothes, Pietro left your room to sit with your other friends in the living room and so you could change. Within a few minutes, you were out of the clothes you had put on in the morning and looked at the outfit Pietro had put together in the mirror, no matter how many bad dates he set for you, you couldn't deny his eye for fashion.

When you walked out of the room, your friends cheered at your appearance, snapping as many pictures or videos as they could while hyping you up with beaming smiles.

"Alright kids, guess I'm headed out for this mystery girl, don't do anything I wouldn't do and before you get hungry order pizza, don't burn down the apartment, we want our safety deposit back at the end of our lease." You laughed as everyone nodded at your instructions, eager for you to leave for your date so they could fill your Netflix history with as many embarrassing movies or shows they were too wary to watch on their own accounts.

You arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early and spoke to the server about the reservation Pietro had made for you two and was surprised to hear that the mystery date had already arrived a few minutes before you.

Punctuality to the point where they were earlier than you? You had to admit, that was pretty admirable.

Another server greeted you and helped you to your table, giving you a quick goodbye when your breath hitched as you saw who was sitting at the table for you. "Miss Maximoff?"

Her laugh, just like her voice, was music to your ears, even if she was shocked to see you, "I thought we agreed that you could call me Wanda? Don't tell me you're the one Pietro set up with me, I'm surprised to see you again after today's class."

After another second of confusion and shock to see the grad student you were sure you were never going to see again, your brain began to work once more, "wait how do you know Piet? Are you both like friends or something or?" 

As shocked as you were in the current situation, you were glad to see her, your eyes trailing down from her smile to her outfit. Wanda abandoned her usual fitted button down and pants she wore during class for a sleek red dress that looked like it belonged on the red carpet, matching your slightly more casual look as if Pietro had planned both your outfits to work together.

"You know, your voice makes you sound disappointed, but your eyes and smile are saying otherwise", Wanda grinned and grabbed your hand so you could sit down across from her, "as for Pietro, he's my twin brother, is that okay?"

"I'm definitely not disappointed don't worry", you finally had enough sense to take a seat and gave her another smile before laughing, "I don't know how I was never aware Pietro had a sister, or that it was you for that matter, you introduced yourself on the first day of class and have the same last name, I feel like a fool."

She laughed at your confession, the smile never leaving her face, "I thought about that when Piet first asked me about how that first class went, but I suppose I just have that effect on people."

Even if you didn't want to, her happiness was contagious, and like that first day you laid eyes on her, a lovestruck smile had made its home on your face, "honestly, I wouldn't be surprised, I'll admit you have that effect on me."

"Well, at least I know you learned something from me", your heart soared at the person across from you, if she let you, you would be glad to keep learning about her and everything she was.

"I have to be honest, I was conflicted on coming tonight because I was sad that I wouldn't see you again", your cheeks flushed at your confession and you took a sip from your water before you continued, "but I'm glad I did, and I really want to do nothing but kiss you now."

You were no longer in the lecture hall, keeping your teasing to yourself, looking at her with a happy grin, waiting for her eyes to fall on you and send another smile in your direction. 

You were on a date with her, and she grinned, happy to no longer keep her interactions with you as only quick smiles across a lecture hall, but to an intimate conversation for your ears only, "what's stopping you then?"

"I uh, might need an example before I can do it properly, do you think you could teach me?"

As cheesy as it was, Wanda laughed at your joke before pulling you close, "I've heard I'm a very engaging teacher, don't worry."


End file.
